


We're Stuck Here Together

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AN ACTUAL STORY?, Dramaticdragon finally writes a fic longer than 200 words, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's stuck here on earth, waiting for a Homeworld ship, and the Rubies have crashed back onto earth from space. They have to work together to survive the ridiculous things on earth, and hope they can stay sane until Homeworld picks them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Stuck Here Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obv a canon-verse AU. I have no idea how Jasper healed from corruption, the only thing i can say is: Steven healed her in "Earthlings" and was early enough to actually heal her, and then everything else stayed the same. Go Eyesper. ALSO SHOUTOUT TO http://thebluepacience.tumblr.com/ U THE BEST

Jasper was looking for any signs of where her monster army could have fled, and she brought “Eyeball” with her. Ro-er, Steven called her that. After finding out that Steven was in fact not his mother, it dulled Jasper’s grudge on him. She didn’t quite understand the whole thing, turning into a half human or whatever, but that Steven really wasn’t Rose. Or at least he didn’t have her memories, which basically makes a person anyway. That didn’t mean she didn’t still hate the Crystal Gems, no no. She did. They were the worst. But, she had accepted she might be stuck on earth for a while now. The Rubies all crashed back into earth over time, since earth’s gravity slowly pulled them in from space. Thankfully, they all crashed into the ocean, so their gems didn’t crack. No one enjoyed it, but eventually everyone did make a ‘truce’ with the Crystal Gems. Jasper- and to a lesser extent, the Rubies- wouldn’t stop hating the Crystal Gems, but since they were all stuck on earth until a rescue ship came, they agreed not to fight. Jasper was smart enough to know that she’s lost to these Crystal Gems before (to Peridot, no less), and the Rubies would easily lose to the strength of the Gems. The “Team Homeworld”, as the almost-Rose called it, was at a disadvantage. Jasper wasn’t sure about what would happen after Homeworld finally sent a rescue ship, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was surviving on this stupid planet. It hurt Jasper to agree not to fight, since that was what she was literally made to do, but she had enough pride to know she shouldn’t fight a losing battle. So she’d just avoid those Crystal Gems, instead.  
But not fighting didn’t mean not strategizing. And having a monster army could prove an advantage, especially if Jasper showed it to the Diamonds. So Jasper would focus her fighting energy to getting her army back.  
Anyway, back to reality. Jasper and Eyeball were in a cavern near the kindergarten, searching for the remaining monsters. Jasper respected Eyeball the most out of the Rubies, since she was the closest to killing Rose. Well, Rose’s gem, at least. She had drive, and Jasper respected that. And while she also respected the other Rubies as soldiers, they were less… capable. The one called “Leggy”, especially. Jasper wondered if that Ruby was misshapen or something in her kindergarten. The other’s were adequate, but Jasper didn’t want any distractions, so Eyeball was the only one she’d work with.  
Jasper had a strange memory with the Steven kid, when they were discussing their ‘treaty’. Jasper mentioned the Rubies, saying that she was going to keep them under her protection as well. It was part of Jasper’s natural being, really, since Jasper’s fought with Rubies before. Jasper saw them as comrades, and sought their safety, too. Steven made some weird smile and asked if she was “dating” any of them. Jasper didn’t know what that word meant. Probably some dumb human thing, so she immediately said no. Steven seemed disappointed, but Jasper honestly couldn’t care less. But she did wonder what the word meant, since it pertained to her. Was it something to do with fighting? Probably.  
“Jasper!” Eyeball called, grabbing Jasper out of her thoughts, “Footprints!”  
Jasper immediately lost the thoughts of human words, and focused on the tracks. She was going to hunt this monster down or shatter trying.  
“Good work,” Jasper said, running along the path of the tracks.  
For a moment, behind her, the Ruby paused. She seemed to freeze in shock, or something, but then quickly joined Jasper in her search.  
Unfortunately, the monster must have jumped into a lower part of the cavern, because the footprints ran off the edge, and stopped. A dead end.  
“M-My bad…” Eyeball mumbled, looking down at the ground where the footprints ended.  
“Huh? Why are you apologizing? You didn’t chase the dumb thing away.” Jasper said, facing the Ruby, “Come on, talking won’t catch any monsters.”  
Jasper didn’t see it, but the Ruby froze again. She stared at Jasper, honored and also a little relieved. Jasper wasn’t mad that she accidentally led them to a dead end. This Jasper really was an amazing, focused soldier! Truly the “Facet 9 kindergartener who could”. Eyeball practically idolized her, and now suddenly being able to work side-by-side with her! Sure, it was on the dumbest planet in the cosmos, but Eyeball would live on a tiny asteroid if it meant she could work with the best Jasper ever made.  
They searched on for hours, and the sun started to set. It didn’t matter, since they could use their gems as illumination. Every now and then, Eyeball would glance up at Jasper. She seemed so focused! It was almost like there were no thoughts going through her mind other than the mission! She had an amazing determination.  
“Ruby.” Jasper said, making Eyeball worry she saw her staring.  
“Y-Yes!”  
“Do you know any human terms?” Jasper asked, almost angry about the matter, still looking around for tracks.  
“Human? Not much. I know baseball things, but that’s about it.” Eyeball answered. It was true, she didn’t know much about humans.  
Jasper nodded, and continued walking in silence. Eyeball was worried that she was supposed to know something to tell Jasper, but she was sure Jasper already knew everything.  
Eyeball started to go through all the terms she learned during the baseball game. All of the terms for baseball, of course. “Flirting”, which means telling lame jokes and giggling at each other, or something. That’s what it looked like, at least. That lying Ruby and the posing-as-a-human Sapphire did that “flirting” thing the whole baseball game. It made them seem happy, but it was weird. Eyeball heard a few other words, “couple”, “dating” and “cute”. Well, Eyeball knew the word “cute”, but the human team seemed to have another mean for it. From what Eyeball observed, if someone was “cute” then you wanted to “flirt” with them and impress them (which seemed impossible since flirting was a waste of time), and if you “flirted” enough or something, then you would “date”? Was that it? She had no idea what dating was, thought. Maybe just more flirting? Was it flirting with better jokes? The only thing she could figure out was that this “flirting” and “dating” made the duo of Ruby and Sapphire want to fuse. They sure laughed a lot for no good reason, too. Maybe “dating” meant laughing at nothing. That made sense. Also, the word “couple” was relatively easy to figure out, since a couple meant two. It was just another word two people. So if a “couple” got together and “dated”, it probably meant spent time together, since that Ruby and Sapphire seemed to be “dating” and they spent the whole game together! That makes sense! Dating means working together! In cahoots!  
Eyeball smiled to herself, feeling like some kind of scholar for figuring out all these new words. She was easily the smartest Ruby in her platoon.  
“When I was with the human-” Jasper started, out of nowhere, snapping Eyeball back into focus, “There was a lot of words that sounded dumb. He might be trying to trick me into not fighting by using words that aren’t even gem words.”  
Eyeball gasped. A trick! That sounds just like those stupid Crystal Gems, always lying!  
“What words did he use?” Eyeball asked, hoping to help.  
When Jasper said “dating”, Eyeball smiled. She knew that! She could help! She could help the amazing Jasper!  
Eyeball proudly explained her figuring of the word, glad to assist Jasper in thwarting those cruel gems.  
“Working together… That’s simple enough, then.” Jasper nodded. She didn’t show it, but she was relieved that it wasn’t some trick or something. It wasn’t outside of the Crystal Gems to lie or trick her.  
“I’ll stay on guard in case they try to trick us again!” Eyeball said, balling her fists defensively. She knew Jasper was more than capable, but if she could serve as assistance than so help her, she’d memorize a whole human dictionary!  
Jasper nodded, glad to finally have a capable gem with her, and not some mutant or runt.  
Jasper gave Eyeball a small smile. Usually Jasper wasn’t so affectionate, but after so long of runts and weird half-humans, even this simple Ruby was a relief.  
“I’m glad to date with you, then.” Jasper said.

**Author's Note:**

> I love dating people i'm stranded on planets with


End file.
